


Someone to Listen

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Listens, Gabriel is a sweetheart, I kinda forgot how to tag, Sad reader but Gabe makes everything better, Sam and Dean are jerks to the reader in this, bet you all thought I vanished, talk of angel mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Sam and Dean are stressed to their limits with cases and are taking it out on the reader, but thankfully Gabe is there to cheer her up.
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Someone to Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Long (long, long, long, long, long) time no see. Hope everyone is well, and safe.
> 
> P.S. I hope to start writing again, but 2020 still continues to be the year from hell for damn near the whole world, so we'll see.

Your bedroom door was locked, and your face was buried in your pillow as you sobbed alone in your room, letting the stress of the past couple weeks flood out in the form of tears. For the last two weeks, Sam and Dean had been stressed with cases and try as you may to help them, they seemed to not want any part of it, both opting to talk over you, reject any idea for how to handle the current monster, or just plain ignore you sometimes. Dean was extra short with you, snapping at you constantly and making you feel like you’d done something wrong, some days within minutes of you getting out of bed, and Sam kept discounting everything you told him and brushing off your feelings, which was fairly unlike Sam. 

While getting barked at by Dean sucked, Sam’s treatment hurt. After all, he was your best friend and the Winchester you usually talked through your problems with. Seeing as he was now the problem plaguing you, you resorted to your room for a good cry. You had planned on five minutes before you buried your emotions and got back to the case at hand, but five turned into ten and now here you were, thirty minutes in and still crying. 

A soft rustling sound caught your ear over the sound of your crying, and you looked up to see a disheartened looking Gabriel standing about ten feet from your bed. He gave you a small, sad smile, and slowly moved towards you. “Don’t let thing one and thing two get you down, Cupcake. They don’t know how lucky they are to have you.” He sat down and stroked your hair, brushing away a few strands that had stuck to your tears. “Anything I can do to cheer you up? I hate to see a pretty girl cry.”

You gave a halfhearted laugh and looked up to meet his eyes, “Thanks, Gabe, but you don’t have to stay. I shouldn’t let it get to me, it just... it's really hard sometimes.”

“I know, Sweetheart. I can zap them back into tv land.” He smirked, bouncing his eyebrows. “Make ‘em play through some foreign horror movies where they need someone who's good at knowing creatures and legends from different continents, teach ‘em how to value you.”

You scoffed, “Value me... not feeling like I’m worth a whole lot right now. No one cares if I’m even in the room lately, much less care to listen if I am there.”

“I listen to you.” He laid beside you, facing you and reaching out to boop your nose. The gesture made you genuinely laugh, and you shook your head, still smiling.

“Yeah, right. I bet you of all people don’t listen to a word I say.” You winked, letting him know you were joking.

“Au contraire, my dear... If I never listen, how would I know that you prefer even numbers on the volume and microwave timer, or that your hands always shake just barely so you like g-2 pens because you don’t have to push hard and it makes your handwriting look neater, or that when you pray at night you start with your mom and then you pray for everyone else, literally the entire world, before you say anything for yourself. If I didn’t pay attention, how would I know that you toy with the strands of hair in the front section on your left side of your head when you're tired, or that you do damn near every little task with your non-dominant left hand so your right hand is free just in case, or that when you cross a bridge you have to be in the center most lane possible because you’re scared that something will step in front of you and you won’t be able to stop in time... and how would I know that with all of the badass, murderous creatures you fight and win against every day that you are terrified of a little, tiny ol’ Ouija board.”

By now you were crying because you had no idea that after all those times of Gabriel asking you random questions, and asking why you did things the way you did, that he had listened to and retained every single word. “Gabe, how— I mean, why would you—“

“Because I love you, Y/N.” He shrugged, giving you the most tender smile you’d ever seen on him. “And I’ve tried for quite awhile to show you that. Why do you think I always show up when your day sucks, or on the painfully rare occasion that you can’t figure something out?” He questioned, caressing your jawline softly with his thumb. “I’m crazy for you, Cupcake.”

“I can’t believe what an idiot I was... I mean, I've wanted you to like me since the day I met you, but I didn’t ever think I’d get lucky enough that you’d actually love me.”

“So what’d’ya say?”

“I love you, Gabe. I love you so much.” He beamed, pulling you closer and holding you protectively, allowing his hands to explore your body as he did. You glanced up to meet his perfectly golden eyes, and he smiled at the blush now tinting your cheeks, leaning in, and pressing his lips to yours. “Hope you’re willing to put up with me for awhile.”

“I expect at least a good millennia out of you.”

“And just how do you expect to accomplish that? Being a hunter, I’ve probably only got a good ten to twenty years left.”

He tucked you in close, purring low in your ear, “By making you my mate.”

You reared back and locked eyes with him again, trying to discern just how serious he was about that, and nothing in his eyes said that he was joking. Blushing enough to make your cheeks warm, you buried your face in his chest. You had read part of the angel mating ceremony’s process before, but not the entire manuscript. All you learned was that it is was very sexual and very animalistic, and you would be looking forward to every moment of it when the day finally came.


End file.
